


A fun time in the night

by fanfictionist (orphan_account)



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, Forgive Me, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Still trying to write, getting better at this, gonna regret this later, lets try this again, my second fanfic, pathetic excuse for a fanfic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fanfictionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>It's late and Mark is tired but Sean doesn't want sleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fun time in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatonedudewiththename](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/gifts).



> Let's see if I can get it right this time.  
> P.S I'm Writing this for my idol thatonedudewithname who was the one who inspired me to start writing fanfiction.

12:00 PM

It was late, mark had just finished a game of Subnautica with Sean, they had been playing for hours and he was tired as hell." Well it is about time for bed, don't you think ,Jack? Mark asked the irish man. "Are you serious? It's still way early." Sean replied to the tired male." Apparently we have different definitions of early, and yours is the wrong one." Sean scoffed " No you just can't handle anything.". "Whatever you say jackarooni. " Mark said as he stood up to walk to his room.

Mark was halfway to the hall when Sean ran in front of the dark haired korean, blocking his passage to the hall.Mark frowned "Come on stop playing jack, i'm tired and wan't to go to sleep." Marked whined unamused by Sean's gesture."There is no way I am going to let you through." Sean said playfully. "Co on move before I tell yo momma." Mark said in a rather sassy voice. He moved foward and slightly pushed Sean by the shoulder.

Sean didn't budge. "I'm gonna keep you awake all night weather you like it or not." replied the irish man with a smirk. Mark tried walking around the stubborn male but jack continued to block his path. "Good sir this means war" said the irish man in his most dignified voice." Fine then you wan't a war you got one." Mark said as he playfully tackled Sean to the ground.The two men struggled a bit as they fell with a light thud.

Out of breath Mark landed lightly on Sean, their eyes meeting eachothers gaze. They stared intently for a few seconds before Sean erupted in laughter as Mark began to tickle him. Mark's hand tickled at his stomach before moving slowly to the younger man's sides." Stop, you're going to make me piss myself."Sean said while struggling to get of mark's reach. Mark continued to tickle him without mercy. After a while longer of struggling Sean escaped the korean man's grip. After taking a second to regain himself he turned to look at Mark. 

"Counter Attack!" Yelled Sean as he jumped on top of Mark. Mark wheezed slightly as the man's weight landed on him. Sean tickled Mark but soon his legs gave out and he landed back on top of the older male. Sean lay on top of Mark laughing and breathing heavily. He opened his eyes after finally recollecting himself. Their eyes met for the second time. "Mark looks beautiful" Sean thought as he looked at Mark's smiling face. "Fuck it" Sean thought as his face got closer to Mark's face, closing the small space that was left. Soon their lips came together in tender kiss, slowly getting deeper. They held The kiss a second closer before parting.

Mark got up, he felt an urge forming in his pants, slowly standing, he lifted Sean into his arms. Mark looked at the lust in Sean's eyes, he could tell he they both wanted eachother badly. He moved towards the room, pushing the door open he moved towards the bed, a smile forming on his face, he then placed Sean on the bed. Sean reached out grabbing Mark's collar and bringing him onto the bed. He bit his lower lip and drew close to mark and started to kiss his neck. The pleasure Mark was feeling caused a moan to escape his throat. They weren't wearing shoes so they didn't have to remove them. Sean reached under Mark's shirt feeling his toned abs, he rubbed Mark's niple as he pulled his shirt over his head. Soon they were both shirtless and breathing heavily. Mark kissed down Sean's neck and over his chest down his stomach and placing a small kiss on his nether regions. 

Mark reached his hands to the irish man's zipper pulling it open before pulling off his pants. Mark quickly removed his own pants before returning to Sean's lips. Sean climbed over to be on top of mark. He then lowered his head to Mark's underwear before biting his waistband and pulling them off of the half korean. After removing the other man's boxer breifs he continued to place his lips on the other man's dick. The warmth on his member caused a chill to run up marks spine. He slowly moved in an up and down motion causing mark to moan uncontrollably. His tongue swirled around the head of the korean man's cock. His pulsating member was soon dripping with precum. Sean decided it was time to continue on.

Sean Pulled off his own underwear and climed on top of Mark's lap. "Wait, let me put on a condom"said mark as he reached into the pocket of his pants on the floor. Soon he had put on the condom and was ready. Mark repositioned his hips before entering the irish man's perfect ass, he then began thrusting up and down slowly but sensually. Sean moaned with pleasure only making Mark's dick twitch even more. Their bodies filled with a feeling of euphoria. They moaned simultaneously, the raven haired man's thrusts became quicker and more forceful as he continued. Soon they had had enough. Both men were on the brink of coming. Until with one last thrust they both released.

Mark lay down next to Sean turning to look at him, much to his suprise the recently energetic man had fallen asleep. "And that's how you get someone to let you sleep." said Mark before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Not bad for my second fanfic if I do say so myself. Leave your opinions in the comments


End file.
